Keeping Secrets
by Pixielight
Summary: Everyone has secrets. * all of the first 7 chapters have be uploaded and I'll be adding to the story shortly*
1. Visiting Hours

Prologue - Visiting hours.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything there of.

I was tired all I wanted to do was sleep. I had just written long letters to my best friends Harry and Ron. My adoptive parents were sleeping so I made my way to my room as quietly as I could. I have never told anyone that they weren't my real parents, not even Harry and Ron. The exposure of my real father would devastate, well, everyone I suppose. It was the same for my mother, I never could I tell them who my mother is. Yet, I didn't hide my mother's identity I didn't even know who she was, Tom had never mentioned her.

I had apparently done very well at being quiet because when I entered my room my real father and a young man I could tell was his son were there. When I walked into the room Tom looked surprised and the young boy jumped, the poor boy looked as if he had been scared out of his skin.

"Well apparently you are full of surprises Hermione, quiet as a mouse. Matthew this is Gabriel" Tom said in a light tone pointing from Matthew to myself and back again, "Gabriel this is Matthew."

"One, what are you doing here? Every time you come here I tell you to never come again, just to leave me alone. Two, I have told you a million times' my name is Hermione not Gabriel, and three, why on earth would you think that this boy would be of any relevance to me?"

I had known that Tom Riddle was my father since my second year at school. While helping Harry discover what creature was petrifying the other kids at school. I had looked to the time when the Chamber of Secrets had been opened before fifty years earlier and Tom Riddle's picture had been the person credited for helping nail down the person responsible. He had wrongly accused a fellow student of the crimes. When in reality he had the guilty one. I had taken a copy of the picture because I had could have sworn I had seen that face before. That night I took the picture I had been looking at it intensely trying to remember where I had seen it. Finally I had given up and went to take a shower. When I looked into the mirror I finally realized where I had seen that face. It was my own face I had been remembering, the eyes, the cheeks; even the lips matched his. I never told anyone.

In June the man who had fathered me, the man I had also hoped would never be reunited with his body, did just that. He became somewhat human again. He didn't look human but he was and I knew he could not be killed by just anyone. Harry was the only person who had ever survived my father. I have been cheering him on even though I knew I was in no danger from Tom and his wicked ways of killing people, which had started long, before I was born. That fact alone was why I didn't try to stop Harry. It was also why I had never come over to Tom's side of the war.

Since Tom has regained his body he has been a regular visitor at my home after my muggle parents had gone to sleep. He had come to ask me to join to him almost every night since June. I have always given him a simple no in response. He had been surprised that I had figured out that he was my father two years previous to his first visit and was proud of my smarts, my strength and my incredible stubbornness, which he commented on far more often than I would have liked. I was everything he could have ever wanted in a daughter. He was disappointed however that I preferred to stay in my muggle home knowing that I could live in a house much grander than this one and have all the things in the world. I am a modest girl, but he liked that most of all because no one would ever be looking at his little girl and think about getting laid.

" I will not just leave you alone. You are my daughter whether you like it or not and you will live with the fact that I refuse to leave you here with these muggle's. Matthew is very important to you, or he should be." Quietly as he stood and said this both children froze. The man never smiles. Only his eyes show any emotion and this in its self is very rare. He looked from one child to the next, neither of them moved.

"Oh really. And why, pray tell, would he be of any importance?"

"Because he's your twin brother." He said. He was mildly surprised that she showed any emotion in his presence, something that had never been done before. She had always treated him with cold indifference. But the boy was different, he was the sibling she had never had and longed for all her life. "It took some time locating him. You were the easy one. After all you are the menacing muggle friend of the troublesome Harry Potter. But your mother took extra care with Matthew because he is my only son, my heir. And a lot of people would want him dead and you as well if you weren't as careful as you are. I take it, by the way, you still haven't told your friends that you are my daughter?" at this he looked down on her 'I will not be intimidated by him' she told herself.

"No I haven't because I am not, nor will I ever be, stupid enough to do so. I know exactly what will happen if I do."

"Ah, what good friends you have. If they would disown you simply because of your father, why would you bother with them anyway? From what father has told me you are supposed to be a very smart person and that doesn't sound very smart at all."

I was surprised when Matthew spoke. He was eloquent and just as intelligent as I was. And much like our father his words seemed to roll of his tongue with the greatest of ease.

"These friends have been through a lot due to that man sitting there, and so have I." The hatred in her eyes startled both men, " I see that he hasn't told any of his little friends who I am because Draco Malfoy still insists on making my life hell and calling me a mudblood every chance he gets. So why should I bother to do what he will not do himself?"

"You know she has a good point. Why should she tell her friends when you won't tell yours?" Matthew looked from his sister to his father. The red of his eyes bore in to him but much like his sister, he would not be intimidated by the man.

At this Tom gave him the strangest look. You could tell by the look in his eyes that, with the exception of myself, he was not used to being argued with or contradicted. " I don't see how my telling my followers would help her. They would tell their children and their children would tell their friends and then every one, including those who would surely try to kill her, or use her as some sort of bait with the intention of luring me, would know about her and in turn find out about you. I would like to keep my children alive." A small giggle escaped me I couldn't hold it in. he was trying to sound like a parent. It didn't become him.

There was a long silence following his words. Both Matthew and I knew that what he said was true. Many people who would think they were doing a good job in trying to stop him from returning and those afraid that the terror he had cause would come again would say it was his children that the terror would come from.

"Well I think I'll go for a little while and let you two get to know each other. I will be back in an hour, that is unless, Gabriel would just leave with us and come home."

The look on my face was enough of an answer. I must have looked absolutely livid because he then left soon after. Matthew and I stood and starred at each other for a few moments as if we had both forgotten how to speak. It was Matthew who spoke first.

"Well. I'm Matthew."

"I know that."

"Okay. Do you want me to call you Hermione or Gabriel?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"You can call me Gabie, but don't tell Tom I told you that you could. He would be so furious. I always yell at him for it."

"Why do you hate him so much? I mean I know what he's done but he's still our father. He sent us away for our own safety. Surely you understand that?"

"That is the only thing I understand. I never thought he could be a caring person. And as for what he's done, his follower's have been making my life hell from the word go. One of his follower's is the reason I was petrified in my second year."

"So dad wasn't the one responsible for that." Matthew said in a matter of fact tone I knew all to well. I was surprised at how much he sounded like me.

"I don't care I just don't like people like him." Hermione said rather childishly.

Matthew just looked at me. In his eyes I saw understanding. But under that there was a sadness that I couldn't understand. He wanted me to give Tom an honest chance at being a father. After all he had been ripped from his body when were just infants. For the rest of our time together we dropped the sensitive subject. Instead we talked about our selves. I was glad to hear that he would be coming to Hogwarts for the rest of his schooling. That meant I was going to see a lot more of him. We agreed to meet in private when we did see each other because people would think it was weird that I had a twin brother I had never mentioned.

We enjoyed the time we spent together and both were glad that Tom gave us an extra hour to talk. When he walked through my bedroom door he had a look in his eyes that I knew no one had ever seen before. Probably for the first time in his life he was truly happy. Before he left he did something he had never done before; he gave me a kiss on the forehead. I had promised Matthew just a few moments ago that I would give him an honest chance to be a father. There was no doubt in my mind that he had heard me say so.

"Sweet angel, I hope to find you well when I return tomorrow. I am going to spend time with you outside of this place. I think it's time we began to understand each other. Who knows some day we may be just be like father and daughter, but for now I will settle for a little of your time here and there." he whispered in my ear before leaving with Matthew.

Matt gave me that 'told you so' look and then they were gone. I can honestly say that I was sorry to see them go. For a moment it was like we were a family. I hated Tom and his opinions of the world but Matthew was right. He was my father and he deserved a chance to be one. I was thinking about tomorrow as I drifted off to an easy sleep. It was the first night since his return that I had slept through the night.

A/N: please review. I really want to what you think. Matthew might seem like a weird name for a wizard, have any of you heard J.K. Rowling use the name Matthew, but it means a lot to me. Matthew is my little brother's name. Any way, leave a review telling me what you think.


	2. The Unthinkable

Chapter 2: The Unthinkable.

I left the club having had the best time and being thoroughly drunk. I had the bar man call me a cab, which was now waiting just outside the door. I gave the man the address in downtown London and sat quietly in the back trying not to puke all over his seats. When the cab reached my home I stumbled out of the car and up the stairs to my flat. My father and brother waited for me there.

Stumbling I made my way into the kitchen in search of a glass of water and some aspirin. I quickly downed the pills and headed toward my room for some well-needed rest. I had no idea that the news I was going to receive in just a few moments would have me jumping around in fear for my life.

I hadn't expected them to be in my room that night, they had always sent word ahead to be sure I would be home and wouldn't have any visitors. Matthew stood tall beside our father with a look of utter terror in his eyes. I had no idea what was wrong and at the moment I didn't care, all I wanted to do was sleep. Nothing was going to stop me. Oh how wrong I was.

"No!" I have always given him the same answer every time he came to bug me about joining his side of the war. Harry was my best friend, weather he liked it or not. So I simply stayed out of the war as much as possible. Some called me cowardly behind my back but I had nothing to fear and I planned on keeping it that way. I had no desire to die for something I don't really believe in or completely understand. Thus both sides of the war were out for me.

"You no longer have a choice in the matter, Gabriel, I'm afraid," Tom answered in his customary superior tone. "Something has happened that has changed all of your plans to stay out of the war."

"I swear I have told you every time you come to see me that my name is Hermione not Gabriel, and I would really appreciate it if you would not call me that. Now, what do you think has happened to change my mind this time Tom?" he looked at me as if I were crazy. He still had problems with my choices.

"Someone has informed your little friends at the Order that I have a son and a daughter. They have already tried to kill Matthew. I am sure that they will be coming for you. I want to take you and your brother into hiding, and don't give me that look; at this time you no longer have a choice. If I have to pack for you I will." The look in his eyes told me that he was not kidding. Some one had found out about Matthew and me. They had told the Order. I had to run… I had to get away. Harry was going to kill me and there was nothing I could do about it. He probably didn't even know exactly who I was and who he was going to kill for the sake of getting closer to my father.

Soon I was darting around the room in search of all that I would need. I couldn't believe someone had sold my brother and me for his or her own lives. Why couldn't they have died for my father instead of selling out? _'I swear I am going to find that son of a bitch and kill him myself.'_ I thought to myself. _'How could this have happened?_'

As I ran around I asked Tom, "Do you have any idea who did this?"

"A few." He answered modestly. "I have no idea exactly who until I can risk getting my death eaters together. I know you and Matthew have kept even the fact that you two are related a well kept secret, so I doubt that either of you has told any one. So that leaves only the few people I trusted with the secret of you existence. The only person who knows that can be excluded is your mother and she would never tell a single soul to save her own life." Tom looked worried, and slightly… human. I had seen him show emotion in moderation, but never in all the five years I had been close to my father had I seen him show enough emotion for him to look in the slightest bit human again. As I looked at my father, and actually saw him for the man and the father that he really was, I realized I had not given him enough credit for ignoring us for so long. It must have hurt him very much to give us up. I must admit though, him seeming in the slightest bit human was even more intimidating that before. For so long, for me at least, he hadn't been. But things change. Time changes the way you see the world around you.

"If you are ready, I think it's time that we get going. There is no telling what time they will be showing up." As if in response a loud bang came form my living room. I couldn't help but scream. I couldn't even move. People were yelling. They were coming for me…

"In the bedroom. Look at the light. She's in there." Harry's voice sounded from just down the hall. Even though his voice was muffled I knew it was him.

"Gabriel! Hurry we have to go. Quickly. They're coming for both of us remember?" Matthew yelled in fear. Until that moment I had never known real fear… I do now. It is a feeling I will never be able to wash from my mind.

Just then the door crashed down in front of Matthew and me. The look on Harry's face when he saw the tree of us in the same room was of utter shock. For a moment no one knew what to do, suddenly I felt my father's hand on my shoulder, then the feeling of being squeezed through a small tube. When the feeling subsided I found myself in the foyer of a mysterious house.

_Back at Hermione's flat_

Harry had no idea what waited for him on the other side of the bedroom door. At least he knew her name now. Gabriel. Such a pretty name.

He broke down the door ready to see to it that they succeeded this time, but he had no way of knowing that the second he saw her he wouldn't be able to even breathe.

With a crash he began to let himself into the room when the sight of the women standing in front of him made him stop in his tracks. _'What was Hermione doing here?'_ He asked himself. Then everything clicked.

_Flashback_

"Why won't you help us in the war Hermione? And give me a real answer, no bullshit this time." Harry asked with a look that said he wasn't kidding around.

"I just won't Harry and you can hate me all you want for it. You are not going to change my mind."

"I want a real reason. So many people we know are putting their lives on the line for this, but for some strange reason you wont. There has to be something you aren't telling me Hermione."

"I have much more to lose by joining either side of the war than you do Harry. And yes there is something I'm not telling you, and if I thought it would help you Harry I would tell you, but it won't. It will only make you job harder than it already is. Please Harry just drop it."

_Flashback_

He realized now that he should never have dropped it. He should have pressed her for all the answers. Well there was nothing he could do now. He was here to do what he had to do. When he finally got his wits about him he realized that he had lost his chance. They were gone. It was as if they had never been there at all.

_Back with Matthew and Hermione_

Tom led us quietly through the house. The only thing I knew for sure was that this was not my mother's house. Although lavishly decorated it lacked the sense of homeliness. Quickly and quietly we passed room after room and climbed to the third floor of the giant that was to be my home away from home.

Suddenly I got the feeling that I was being followed. I hurried to catch up with my brother and father.

"Tom, you are aware that we are being followed right?" I asked in a whisper.

Apparently he had not known because he stopped and turned around abruptly. The light from his wand illuminated the face of a young man. Directly behind us stood…


	3. Good, Bad or Otherwise

Directly behind us stood none other than Draco Malfoy. Tom's grip on his wand loosened at the sight of Draco.

"May I inquirer, Dark Lord, as to why you have brought those two here?"

"You may but I will not be explaining that to you but to your father. If he wishes for you to know he will let you stay." Tom answered in his customary cold steely voice. The three people surrounding him shivered. "Now Draco if you would be so kind as to lead me to your father."

For a moment Draco said nothing _'What is Granger doing here with the Dark Lord?'_ he asked himself. With a final look at Hermione he walked around the small group.

"Yes of course my lord. Right this way." Draco answered as he began to lead the way.

We walked in silence. Our footsteps sounded through the large house and made me feel slightly afraid of every shadow we passed along the way. I, although still very upset about what had happened just a half-hour earlier, was angry and frightened so I held back from the group lost in my own thoughts. I had no desire to get anywhere near the ferret. We had hated each other in school and hated each other still and probably always will. I had no idea why we were here and prayed we would be leaving soon.

I nearly walked into my father when he stopped in front of a large door. Draco knocked gently and waited for an answer. "Come in." an annoyed voice said from inside.

Lucius Malfoy looked up from his desk at first all he saw was his son. "Draco what is it that could be so important…" when Tom came into view he quickly stood, "ah, I see why my son has bothered me at this ungodly hour. How have you been my lord?" he said almost apologetically.

"Lucius I have come to tell you my best kept secret. I am also here to entrust in you my two most valuable treasures. Do you think I can count on you to protect them?" I hated the cold and distant sound of his voice.

"Of course my lord." Lucas answered cautiously. _'What secrets could his master have that he did not know of?_' he asked himself.

Tom moved out of the way and let Matthew and I into the room. The look on Lucius's face when I walked into the room was unforgettable; it almost lightened my mood. Though I couldn't pretend to not have heard what Tom had said. How could he think of us as nothing more than assets? Were we really so unimportant? Did he really care so little for us?

"Lucius these are my children, Matthew and Gabriel, although she prefers to be called by her muggle name Hermione." Three pairs of eyes swept over the two of us as if we were from the circus freak show making us even more uncomfortable.

"No that won't be necessary anymore." I said meekly.

"Oh," Draco said mockingly, "and why is that?"

"Draco it would do you good not to mock my daughter." Tom said coldly though in a far off voice as if mocking everyone in the room. "Although that is a very good question. Do you wish to answer it here or would you prefer to tell me in private?"

"In private please, there is a person here who doesn't need to know that answer." I said with a surprisingly strong voice that made the anger Draco felt, because not had he been mocked by the Dark Lord but being denied to know the reason behind Granger's sudden change of mind, show in his eyes.

"Of course darling. Now Lucius back to what I was talking about my children need a safe place to hide. I will tell you why as soon as Draco leaves and returns to his bed." Tom looked at Draco daring him to make a fuss about it and challenge his decision. Fortunately for everyone he left swiftly and without any argument.

Tom waited for the door to close and for Draco to be well out of earshot, he then performed a silencing charm to be sure he couldn't ease drop.

"My children were attacked tonight and I will not leave them where the Order can find them. Considering that they think that both you and Draco have fallen out of my good graces with no hope of returning, I doubt they will come looking here. I want them to be safe, can you promise me that nothing horrible will befall them in your care?" the look he gave Lucius could have made anyone dissolve into tears, but Lucius held his ground.

"Yes my Lord. I will treat them as if they were my own." Lucius answered with a small bow.

Turning his attention from Lucius to myself he asked, "Now, why is it that you no longer wish to be called Hermione? I have fought with you many times over this matter, so why the sudden change?" I knew that he already knew the answer to that question; he just wanted to hear me say it aloud. To me it felt like a cruel way of making me admit that I had been wrong about them.

"Because I think he really would have killed me without a second thought. He could easily blame me for all the leaked information to justify him killing me. Not only because you are my father but also because he would think that I was a traitor. He would have killed me." I added the last in a whisper.

After I answered the question Tom immediately felt bad about making me answer him; it showed in his eyes. It is strange how being a parent, even an inexperienced one, you begin to seem human and realize your own mortality. The fear and sorrow he saw in my eyes was too much to bear. He had never felt love in any way, that was until he discovered that he was a father; and try as he might he be able to never make that foolish human feeling go away. Finding them had made him feel slightly human again and being able to touch them made it even more real. The thought that he might lose them enraged him. He would come down on Harry Potter with a force the boy would not even imagine.

"Lucius I need to be on my way. Please show these two to their rooms I will be sending them money and I want you to make sure that they can go shopping for the things they were unable to bring along. Their things are in the foyer please be sure that they are well taken care of. I will be checking in regularly. Good night children." He said just before he disapperated.

I had no idea how I was going to handle living in such close quarters with Malfoy again. It had been hard enough in seventh year, but this time it was different. We are both grown adults. The revelation that not only was I not a mudblood but the daughter of the Dark Lord himself would change the way he treated me, in every way possible. This was not going to be easy in any way. I had no idea what to be ready for anymore. Ready or not, I was in for the ride of my life, good, bad or other wise.


	4. Finding Gaby

Chapter 4: Finding Gabby.

Summery: After coming to grips with the fact that her life will never be the same again, Hermione tries to find Gabriel Riddle inside herself. With Draco Malfoy around thing could get complicated.

I looked around the room that I had been given. I have to admit, when the Malfoy's wanted to impress some one they did a damn good job at it. My room was decorated in black and many shades purple. The colors looked so good together. The rich feel of the silk sheets took my breath away. The walls had decorative fans on them; they looked as if they had come from all over the world. The truth was that they probably had. The lavender drapes had sheer black overlays giving the room a seductive look. What little I could see from the high window showed me sprawling grounds and what I thought could be a lavish garden.

Turning from the window I walked to the door that I supposed could only lead to the bathroom. I was right, of course. The bathroom was just as lavish and the bedroom. Everything in the room looked as if it were glowing, which made sense because there weren't any lights or candles in the large room. Hell I could have fit my room in my flat in side of the room. After inspecting everything from the silver faucets to the mosaic marble flooring I went back into the bedroom and put what little cloths I had in the rich mahogany dresser. I again looked around the beautiful room in awe. I climbed into bed finally realizing how exhausted I truly was. Tonight had been a busy one, to say the least.

I woke up the next morning, well afternoon. The first thing I did was jump out of the comfortable bed to go and look out the window. In the daylight everything below me looked even more beautiful. There was a sprawling garden to the west of the massive home. To the north were dense woods. And to the east of me there were stables. Upon seeing them I hurried over to the dresser and dressed myself as quickly as I could. I, being the moron that I am, ran out the door and after going a few feet realized that I had no idea where I was going in the first place, and this was an easy house to get lost in. ' How on earth can Draco live in such a big home? What does he have his own floor?' I asked myself. The only thing I could remember from the night before was that Malfoy Sr.'s office was on this very floor. Now all I needed to do was to remember how to get back to the god forsaken place. Can you tell that I wasn't looking forward to it. So I looked around myself, got my bearings and headed in that general direction.

When I reached Lucius's office door I knocked quietly hoping he would be there, and also hoping he wouldn't. "Enter." Answered a wiry voice. I swore under my breath, "Shit!" and opened the door.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy,"

"You may call me Lucius." He interrupted.

"Lucius, I was wondering how on earth I am suppose to find my way down to the stables. It has dawned on me that you have an overly large home. So I have no idea where I am or which way to go to get anywhere else. Do you think you could assist me? If it isn't any bother that is." I said it quickly, so quickly that he could hear the fear in my voice.

"You know Mss… Gabriel, that you have no reason to fear me." He then looked up from his work, whatever that may be, and looked directly into my honey brown eyes.

I looked back at him. I refused to show that I knew what he was talking about. I simply stood with my back straight as a rail and kept my face as blank as I could.

"Well I suppose I should be a hospitable and show you around my home." He said as he got up from his seat. "Follow me child." He smiled to himself upon seeing the look on my face when he called me a child. But I followed him none the less. He was the only person who could show me around at the moment, so it isn't like I had much of a chouse no is it.

Lucius showed me one lavishly decorated room after another. I can honestly saw that I was speechless. I amazed me to see Lucius took such great pride in his home. When we reached the kitchens he told a house elf to make me whatever I wish to eat and left. A mean and overbearing Lucius Malfoy scared me, but seeing him happy was much more intimidating, and I am not easily intimidated.

I looked down at the little elf "Could I please have some toast and a glass of orange juice please." With a bow the little elf turned and hurried to make me what I had asked for. I ate my breakfast quickly so that I could get out to the stables soon. Once my food was gone I ran from the house.

When I reached the stables there was a horse already, well, ready. I thought that maybe Lucius had informed an elf that I wished to go riding, however I was wrong, for once. "Excuse me Granger but I don't remember giving you permission to ride my horse." I knew that voice.

"No little ferret you didn't." I answered and turned to face him. "I didn't even know it was your horse. I guess I'll have to pick another. God forbid I dare touch anything that you see as yours." With that she turned to leave the stall just to find that Draco had moved in her way.

"Why would the Dark Lord say you were hid child? I refuse to believe that you are related to the most powerful wizard the world has ever seen." He said a superior tone that she was too used to.

"He didn't just say that. I am his daughter, and if you refuse to believe it I suggest you take it up with him. I do not have to and will not give you and explanation. So get out of my way." Hermione answered.

"Last I checked mudblood this was my home and I do not have to listen to you."

"Fine I guess I'll be having a long discussion with my father now won't I." Finally seeing an opening she used her quick reflexes to move around him and out of the stall. "Have a good day Malfoy." She said as she headed toward the stall opposite the one she had just left.

Draco mounted his horse with out a word to her and for that she was thankful. She really wasn't in the mood for and argument. She turned in time to see him ride off. She looked after the blonde boy, she would never forget the first time he had met her brother and the look on Matthews face when he realized how he was suppose to treat her in public.

Flash back

Hermione watched the first years being sorted anxiously. Then the moment she had been waiting for all might came as the Headmistress stood to address her students. "Well now that the first years have been sorted I think it is time to bring in our transfer student. Matthew will you please come in here." The huge doors to the great hall opened to reveal the tall young man. "I would like all of you to treat Mr. Matthew Riddle as if he has been a part of our institution for all of his school years. Mr. Riddle could you please come forward and prepare to be sorted."

Matthew walked forward looking slightly green. With out anyone noticing he stole a glance at his sister. She had told him what Fred and George had told Ron just before his first year. As Matthew looked over at the Gryffindor table she heard Harry draw a deep breath.

Hermione had finally given up and began to laugh at the look on Harry's face. At the sound of hearing her laugh Matthew calmed a little. When he reached the sorting hat he looked down at the ratty old thing in apprehension quickly covering that feeling with a look of disgust. Almost as soon as the talking hat hit his head it shouted " Slytherin!" Matthew didn't want to take any chances so he did not look over to see her reaction until they were well into the meal. She simply smiled at him and he relaxed.

At the end of the meal Malfoy made a point to seek the three of them out. He wanted to show off his new friend. "Well, well, well… if it isn't potty, weasel, and little miss know it all mudblood?"

Harry and Ron's reactions were exactly as expected. Harry pulled out his wand demanding that Malfoy take it back and Ron turned red. How ever Malfoy just walked away laughing. Matthew and Hermione looked at each other for a brief second before he turned to follow Malfoy. Luckily she was the only one to notice the small nod he gave her. He knew that it would be hard to show hatred toward each other. But it had to be done. It was a fact that neither of them could deny.

End Flashback

I had no idea how they had made it the last tree years of school but they had, and I was grateful. But now I had to find Gabriel August Riddle in herself. My life had taken an unexpected twist. But I would deal with it as I always had. But right now what I need more than anything, I need to find my inner Slytherin, other wise I was sure I wouldn't be able to handle living in Malfoy Manner.


	5. Setting Things Straight

Setting Things Straight.

I watched Draco ride away. All I could think about was how much my life had changed in only a few moment's. The more I thought about that night the more I realized just how close I had come to my own death. Suddenly I changed y mind. I had thing's I needed to do, needed to say. But first I needed to think everything over.

Racing to my rooms on the verge of tears I spent a lot of time scolding myself. I kept telling my self I couldn't cry. The emotional girl I had once been was gone; I am Gabriel August Riddle damn it and she doesn't cry like a ninny. As I passed the paintings and the statues through out the overly large house I ran the pros and cons of being Gabby through my head.

'Pro's:

1. Power.

2. Influence.

3. Life of luxury.

4. Having my brother around all the time.

Cons:

1. Inevitable death.

2. Never being able to show my face again.

3. Loss of friends.

4. Too much time spent around the people I hate.

Well it's pretty much a toss up there'.

I had so much too so many people it was unbelievable.

"Gabriel?"

At the sound of my name I jumped. Looking around I realized I had no idea where I had wondered off too. Turning to see the person who had spoken to me turned out to be a BIG mistake. Behind me stood Bellatrix. Lord how I hate that woman.

"What the hell do you want?" I answered.

"Now, now child is that any way to speak to one of your father's loyal followers?" she asked in a sickening sweet tone.

"Lady you could follow him all the way to hell for all I care and I'll still think you're a slut and a bitch. And for the record I quit being a child about 3 years ago. Being 21 has its advantages. Now get lost before I curse you into oblivion. Shoo, shoo." I answered waving her away. The look in her face was wonderful. I wish I had a camera.

Bellatrix looked ready to kill. Just then Lucius walked around the corner only too see Bella and I in a pissing match. Thankfully I was quicker to get my wand. Watching her slam into the wall behind her was a moment I knew I would never forget. Lucius stood at the end of the hall mildly amused, thinking to himself. 'She most definitely id her fathers daughter.', although the thought only darkened his mood.

"Gabriel it would be nice if you would not go through my home cursing the people you have not taken a liking to." Lucius looked down at me with the all too recognizable Malfoy sneer firmly in place.

"Whatever." I answered as a pushed past him.

I had to get out of this house. 'Follow the stairs' was all I told myself as a hurried out of the mansion, and off of its vast grounds. Thanking God all the way that some one didn't try to stop me, although it would have been wise to try, if my father showed up while I am gone, ' Heads are gunna roll' and at the thought of the Malfoy's trying to explain I laughed to myself. Wouldn't that be a sight? To see them begging my father for forgiveness for losing his daughter.

I walked until I was sure that I wouldn't be seen as I apperated away form Malfoy Manner. The only place I could think of was Grimland place. It was where I needed to be to say what needed to be said. It was also the one place I shouldn't be going.

I stood out side of Grimland place for lord only knows how long. I thought of the address like I had a million times before, but hesitated as I reached the door, but only for a second. As quietly as I could, I walked into the house. Again I found myself on the verge of tears. I had so many memories here and to Harry and Ron they probably meant nothing now. I turned from closing the door only the meet Remus. The only thought that ran through my mine was 'Oh shit'. The look on his face said it all; he knew who I really was.

He grabbed my arm and drug me into the parlor closing the pocket doors quickly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly. At that moment I wished he would hit me, hurt me, so anything except look down at me as if I were something he had no liking for.

"I needed to explain. I swear I never did anything to betray any of you, I knew if I told you all that this would happen and the problems I have in my personal life happen to be none of your business. I never told him anything. I swear." I knew I was rambling and that he hadn't heard a single word of what I had said. He just kept looking at me in with that cold look that made me wish he would just kill me and get this all over with.

"I will ask again, why are you here?"

I wasn't getting anything through to him. And I knew it. "I want to talk to Harry. NOW! I have thing's I need to say and then I will leave." Reaching into my back pocket I handed him my wand, "Here since you obviously don't trust me take my wand. All I want to do is set things right. I swear."

He looked at the wand in his hand as if it were a foreign object, as if he had never seen anything like it before. Then only looked form it to me. The silence between us was almost as bad as the looks he gave me. I knew what I was doing was dangerous but it had to be done. I had too many lose ends to tie up and this was the biggest one there was. I wasn't going back to who I was. I no longer had a choice. I wouldn't spy on the order, a fact that my father was unwilling to except, and I would not spy on my father. I had put my self in neutral territory for that reason. I helped Harry fight because I truly felt that what Tom was doing was wrong. I wouldn't help Tom in his fight because I did not want another person's blood on my hands. Matthew and I stayed out of this war because it wasn't our war to fight. We wanted no part of either side. The out come of their war had little to no effect on us, or so we thought. We changed our minds when they found out about me.

Suddenly Matthew strolled into the room as if he owned the place. "Okay that is enough." He said with a hatred that could of matched Tom's, " She said she was here to set things straight and you and your little friends are going to let her." he finished as he took my wand from Remus. When Remus only looked at him in utter amazement he began to yell. "Okay that's it. Every single of you sons of bitched get your asses down here. I don't care what wonder boy wants. My sister has things she need's and wants to say." To make sure he was getting they're attention he began to break anything he could reach. The first thing he knocked over happened to be a suit amour. I thanked God that they had managed to get Mrs. Black off of the wall the summer before.

Quickly all the people in the house came running. All wanting to see what all the ruckus was about. Harry was the first in the room and from the look on his face when he saw me, none too happy about it. Ron, Ginny and the Weasley's followed. Then Tonks came along with every other Order member there was. I had no doubt what the meeting they were about to have was about.

They all looked from me to Matthew and if we were aliens awaiting dissection.

"Okay." Matthew breathed out, "now that everyone has decided to make an appearance." He said pointedly and specifically to Harry, "My little sister has something to say, and but damn it you are going to listen. After she is done we will me leaving. Whether you like it or not." With the last statement he went right up to Harry as of to challenging him to say other wise. Harry gave him the dirtiest look he could and turned to walk away. But Matthew grabbed his collar and threw him on the couch.

"You ARE going to stay, and you ARE going to listen" Matthew said trying very hard to keep his temper under control. Harry only stared at him, over the years he had become very good at hiding his emotions. Then he slumped in defeat realizing Matthew was not going to let him or anyone else, for that matter, leave.

"Gabby." He said trying to get my attention, "It's your turn."

"Okay," I answered in a sigh, "I didn't betray you Harry. I swear. I never told Tom anything that would help him. Something he has never gotten along well with. I couldn't betray you if it tried, and you damn well know that." I stopped trying to collect my thoughts which, you should know, wasn't working out all too well.

Before I could speak again Harry beat me to the punch. "What the hell are you doing here you bitch?" he asked in a tone that was often used on Malfoy, and before I could collect myself Matthew acted on his anger.

He jumped on top of Harry and began to punch him forgetting that he had a want. Harry seemed to have forgotten too because he was hitting back with just a much force. Looking around I saw that everyone was too shocked to do anything to stop them. I knew that if some one other than me did anything Matthew would have hell to pay. I noticed Remus' wand hanging loosely in his hand and grabbed it. I wasn't even sure what spell I had used but both boys went flying across the room and into separate walls.

"That is enough!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, "I came here to set thing straight not to watch the two of you beat the shit out of each other." Both boys looked up at me from their places on the floor in amazement. "Now you two are going to sit on that couch and behave like normal human beings!" I looked from one to the other and when they didn't move fast enough I began to yell again, "MOVE NOW! Did I sound as if I were asking the two of you to do something? No I did not. I told you to pick your asses up off the floor and sit them down on that couch! So not make me make you do it!" and that seemed to be all they needed. They scrambled up off the floor and sat at opposite ends of the couch. Inside I was laughing hysterically. The looks on their faces were a sight to see, for a moment it was as if they had just been scolded by their mothers.

"Now then, as I was saying. I just want to set every one straight. I have no desire to spy for anyone. Not my father, Harry, not even for God himself. I have never betrayed Harry, although he may think so because I have never betrayed my father. I have kept everything to myself. And damn it Harry even Dumbledore knew I had never, and will never, betray you. He knew who my father was, and he trusted me anyway. So it's high time you do the same. Now then if you want to contact me I will be at Malfoy Manner, not that I want to be. But because I have to be. Matthew and I need to leave now before someone notices our absence. Good say," I said a little more coldly than I intended. Matthew stood to join me as I began the long walk to the door.

As we walked across the street to apperated back to the Malfoy Manner I looked back at the house we had just left. Harry stood at the door looking as if he would like nothing more than to kill us both. The only thing stopping him was Remus. Despite the fact that they way he looked at me was still cold, by holding Harry back he showed that he at least believed me. At that moment it was all that mattered. Now I could be sure there would be no further attempts on my life.

On the walk back to the manner I stopped and looked at my brother. "Matthew" I said inquisitively, "how did you know how to get in to Grimland place?" the fear that my father knew showed plainly in my voice.

As we walked across the street to apperated back to the Malfoy Manner I looked back at the house we had just left. Harry stood at the door looking as if he would like nothing more than to kill us both. The only thing stopping him was Remus. Despite the fact that they way he looked at me was still cold, by holding Harry back he showed that he at least believed me. At that moment it was all that mattered. Now I could be sure there would be no further attempts on my life.

On the walk back to the manner I stopped and looked at my brother. "Matthew" I said inquisitively, "how did you know how to get in to Grimland place?" the fear that my father knew showed plainly in my voice.

"I just followed you in." he answered as if it were no big deal, "I didn't want you to get hurt. I saw you leaving and I knew you where you were going. So I followed." He finished grabbing my hand and leading me back up to the house. Unfortunately we stopped short and both thought of turning and running in the opposite direction.

On the step's stood Tom and the look on his face spoke volumes. They knew we had gone missing, and I was afraid that they knew where we had gone.

Slowly Matthew and I began to walk again, and it was apparent that we were in no hurry to have a row with our father. As we reached the door we decided to act as if nothing had happened and walked around our father and only made it as far as the foyer.

"Matthew Alexander, Gabriel August get over here now!" Tom all but screamed.

"Yes father!" Matthew and I sighed out at the same time while turning to look at the man who had fathered us.

"Where, pray tell, have you two been?" he asked as if he were interrogating a prisoner, making us fell smaller by the minute.

"We just went for walk." I said hoping it was a good excuse.

"We needed to stretch our legs some." Matthew continued after me.

"We don't want to be shut up in the stuffy house all day." I said in a dignified vice as if the mansion wasn't good enough by my standards. Matthew and I looked over at each other and shook our heads once as if to emphasize the point we were trying to make.

Malfoy, though enraged y our comments, kept his mouth shut.

Tom looked between the two of us and knew he was never going to win the argument. "You two are not to leave the grounds again, do you understand me?" he said in a menacing tone.

Matthew and I gave him a look that would make a normal parent feel horrible, but not Tom. He simply looked down at us, well down on me, wondering why he had ever had children in the first place then turned to leave. Only stopping to tell Malfoy that if it happened again it would be his ass. He walked through the gates and disapperated.


	6. The Aftermath

Chapter Six: The Aftermath.

Hermione and Matthew watched as their father walk down the drive and apperated away. They turned to each other and began to laugh. The Malfoy's simply look on in confusion. They, much like Tom, had no idea what was going on, and frankly, they had no desire to know. Well two thirds of the them had no desire to know but Draco was furious that he and his family had nearly been tortured, although he had no doubt that at the next dark revel they would pay most dearly. He watched as the two walked deeper into the house and decided it wouldn't be a bad idea to follow.

Matthew and I walked from the foyer trying our hardest to stop laughing. But we just couldn't manage it. We weren't stupid enough to start talking until we were safely locked in his rooms or mine. Malfoy Manor's walls had ears even when no one was around. Good thing we waited too because as I turned to close the bed room door I saw Draco sink into the shadows. That poor boy was just as stupid as his idiot father was.

"So…" Matthew said still more than a little miffed that I wouldn't let him beat Harry into submission.

"Oh, do get over it Matthew. I am not, nor will I ever, allow you to beat one of my best friends within an inch of their lives. No matter what they feel or think right now." I said in response to his forlorn look.

"Why not Hermione? You know they will never look at you the same way again. Even if you will not admit it to yourself." Matthew ranted. I wasn't sure if he truly meant what he was saying was true. I had felt the difference in the room. I could feel that everyone was disappointed and I was afraid that was he was saying was true. The only question I had about going back to them was that they would use me to get to Tom. I simply hung my head and tried to lose myself in my thoughts.

"Oh gods Hermione. I'm sorry." Matthew said as he knelt down beside me, "I am so sorry. I didn't mean it. I was just angry. Hermione please talk to me."

I looked up at my darling brother. I knew in my heart that he meant every word he was saying now, even if my mind didn't want to cooperate. I grabbed on to him and cried with all my might. I had so much pent up emotion and it all seemed to be coming to the surface at once. Matthew simply held me as close as he could whispering all the assurances I needed to hear. I had never thought I would ever find the kind of love that was completely unconditional. Yet here it was. For the first time I realized that I had a family. Even if it was still a little screwed up, with our father trying to take over the world and all, but it was a family that loved me for… well for me.

"Okay," I said in breathless whisper, "I think I'm better now." But still I didn't let go of my brother. So we sat there for several minutes.

"Um… Hermione?" Matthew asked.

"Yes." I managed to say.

"My knees are starting to hurt so can get up now?"

We both started to laugh hysterically. Once we started we couldn't stop. W crawled our way to the couch and sprawled out trying to breathe.

"So..." I said as I finally began to come back down the reality, "What do we do?"

"We fake it. It's all we really can do at this point." Matthew answered plainly.

"Okay now what do we do about the Malfoy's? They are going to want something. I mean we did get them into trouble because they lost us for a couple hours." I said with a hint of panic in my voice.

"We'll handle them when the time comes."

Harry watched as the two walked away. 'How could she do that to us?' he thought to himself. As if reading his thoughts Remus answered the unspoken question.

"Can you honestly blame her Harry? We would have used that against Voldemort and Hermione is not a weapon. She did what she thought was best. There is no telling what Voldemort would have done if we had known about her heritage." Remus said. Harry knew he was right but that didn't mean he had to like the fact that she had lied to him for so long.

"How long do you think she knew?" he asked the man standing beside him.

"Only she can answer that Harry. We just have to pray that she comes back and we can ask." Remus said and then turned to toward the hall and headed to his room to think over his actions and the actions of others. No matter what had been kept from them they need Hermione. She was the smartest witch he had ever met and her intelligence was going to be needed if they wanted to win this war.

Draco watched the two retreat to Hermione's rooms. 'What are they up to?' he thought to himself. They had done something while they were gone and he wanted to know what it was. They had almost cost his life as well as the lives of his family members. There was too much on the line to have those two gallivanting around without supervision. The Order was undoubtedly looking all over for them. What those fools wouldn't give to get their hands on The Dark Lords heirs. Draco turned toward his own rooms when his aunt came out of the shadows.

"What are they up to Draco?" Bellatrix asked.

"I haven't the slightest idea. They wouldn't talk about it until they had closed themselves in his rooms." Draco said as he jerked his thumb over his shoulder to emphasize his point.

Bella simply shock her head and walked away. Draco watched her retreating back knowing that the woman was hell bent on revenge.

Remus Lupin stood up to call the emergency Order meeting to order. "We have a problem. Hermione came here today." He held up his hand when the twins opened their mouths to speak, "As most of you know she is Voldemort's daughter. I believe she meant what she said about not telling any of our secrets to her father. The question we are faced with is what to do now?"

AN/ I know this one is short but I promise that I'll make it up in the next chapter. Thanks to all those who reviewed and I hope you like this addition.


	7. When The Time Comes

Chapter Seven: When the Time Comes.

Draco watched his aunts retreating back. He knew what he was going to have to do, but that did not make it any easier. Her temper could kill them all. The Dark Lord would not be happy if his children were attacked in the Malfoy household.

True he felt the same anger and hatred his aunt did, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. In short his hands were tied… and he hated every moment of it.

I paced my bedroom. I suddenly felt as if every part of who I was falling away… and I didn't like it at all. Everything seemed to be falling apart… not to mention falling on top of me.

I shouldn't have gone to headquarters. I should have stayed at Malfoy Manor and pretended the world weren't crashing down around my ears. Rolling over I told myself that my life officially sucked.

'Why can't anything ever be easy?' I asked myself. I decided that life would never be an easy venture. Merlin only knew what would happen if one or all of the Malfoy's decided to get their revenge, and I knew they would extract it form my hide and not my brother's… they liked Matthew a lot more than they liked me.

I only hoped that one or both of us would come out of this sorted ordeal unscathed. There was no harm in hoping was there?

Remus watched the fire before him die. For the first time he could ever remember he didn't know what to think or how to feel about a situation. He was of no help to anyone in the state he was in and knew it well.

He couldn't decode if he should trust Hermione or not. None of it really made any sense. She must have risked something to have come to headquarters that morning… but her being Voldemort's daughter made everything more complicated than he liked it to be. She could be an asset to them… that was of course if they could ever bring her round. She had spent years keeping so many secrets for all of them… including a megalomaniac. Some part of his heart told him to trust her and his mind was telling him to tell her to sod off.

Hunching down now he opened a bottle of fire whiskey and poured himself a generous portion.

He decided that he needed to speak with her again… alone this time without anyone there to interfere with the conversation. The problem now was how he was going to let her know he needed to speak to her…

Draco sat watching the sun set. He had no idea what was to be done about the little bitch. He couldn't very well go after her as he would have and if he upset her there was a chance she would tell dear old daddy and his ass would be in the fire for sure.

"What the hell is to be done?" he asked himself.

"Well for starters you could try to get along with her. She's not as bad as you make her out to be." Matthew answered form the doors. He had a look that he had given his sister for years while in school. One that made anyone feel lower than dirt.

"And why in the world would I do that. She will never give me that kind of chance why should I do the same?" Draco asked.

"See now there inlays your problem Draco… you think it should be given to you." Matthew shook his head and gave a low laugh.

"And why shouldn't it?" the younger Malfoy asked in a disgruntled tone. He was a Malfoy for Merlin's sake.

"You have spent the better part of your life and hers treating her as if she were nothing… as if she were not even worthy of the dirt under your feet. You have to earn her respect and a second chance. You can't be given anything just because of your namesake Draco. The world, much to your dismay, does not work that way." weary now he took a seat. "She deserves the respect you have refused. She's a smart young woman; and weather you wish to admit it or not I know for a fact that she has turned your head on more than one occasion. She's surprisingly beautiful and all you need to do is admit that to your self and all this will sort itself out with little effort on anyone's part. I'm not saying that there wont be knots that will need to be untangled with delicacy but it needs to be done… weather you or your family like it or not. If you chose to ignore my advice then you aren't half the man I thought you were." Standing Matthew left Draco alone as the last rays of golden light disappeared beyond the horizon.

Draco scowled into the violet sky above him. He knew what Matthew, one of his most trusted friends, had said was true. He had to earn something for a change, and the way Matthew had said it had made it sting more than just a little. He played the words over and over again in his mind and couldn't find a single thing that would help him discount them.

Sighing he shook his head. His life had been turned upside down by a women he had never really thought of as anything he would ever want to touch, to be honest he had usually contented himself that she was barely even human just to make himself feel better. But he was a smart man and knew that if someone in the house didn't take that first step forward they would all be paying a heavy price.

Part of what had always set his temper off was that she was better at him than almost anything. Even when it came to being rich she played the part with much more dignity than he had ever managed.

He'd smelt her before he heard her. "What do you want Bella?" he asked his dear aunt as he turned to look into her cold, unfeeling eyes.

" Well, what's got you all in a twist?" she asked him, although she would be the first to admit, as long as he was well out of earshot, that she truly didn't care in the least.

"What's got me in a twist in none of you business and its going to stay that way, so don't waste your efforts of trying to pry it out of me." Angry now, because his thoughts had been interrupted for such a stupid reason, he left the veranda and began towards his rooms.

"Oh no you don't. I want to know what's going on in that conniving head of yours and you're going to tell me." Bella snapped as she jogged to catch up with him, cursing his long legs all the while. "I want to know what is happening in there. I'm your own blood and you don't tell any of us, especially me, as much as you should, so tell me what you were thinking about just a moment ago."

Stopping Draco turned to look down at his aunt. "What I was and wasn't thinking are truly none of your concern Bella. If it were of any real importance I might have considered telling you, but seeing as it is not, I will not, no matter how much you badger and annoy me, tell you what is not any of your business. Good night Aunt Bella." He left her standing there, speechless and dumbfounded. He admitted that it made him feel slightly better to know that he had, for the moment at least, rendered her unable to speak.

I lay in my bed staring out the window at the glorious night. If I had been home I would have taken a walk, but things being as they were I chose to stay safe behind locked doors and magical wards to keep the predators in the house away form my person.

The only person in the house that could enter my rooms without bodily harm was Matthew. I just didn't have the heart to lock him out.

It was nice to be able to spend time together without having to sneak around as we had in school and even after, although things had become too complicated for comfort. Again I told myself that my life was going down the toilet, and unfortunately there was nothing I could do to stop it.

There was a knock at the door and then a yelp that had just managed to stifle the scream that had wanted to burst out. Jumping up and slipping into my robe I made my way to the door.

"Who is it and what do you want?" I asked, proud that I had been able to keep my voice from shaking as the rest of me was.

"Damn it Granger what have you done to the door?" Draco Malfoy all but yelled from the opposite side.

" I was wanting to keep you and yours out and I see that's its working thus far… now what do you want?"

"To talk, so would you be so kind to open the door?" he asked as kindly as he could manage, too kindly she thought. "Seeing as I can't." he added as an after thought.

"Do you think that I was born yesterday Malfoy? Do you really think that I'm stupid enough to let you in so you can hex me or something?"

Matthew heard the yelling and decided that something had to be done. They needed to get everything out in the open and they needed someone who would make sure that neither would curse the other. Dragging himself out of bed and pulling on some pants he made his way down the hall to where Draco stood silently cursing his sister.

As Matthew came closer he summoned Draco's wand. "What do you want with my sister? If you're nice and answer honestly I'll open the door."

"I want to talk to her but she's gone and cursed the doors so no one can enter." Draco's answer was more than a little bitter. He didn't like not being aloud to enter a part of his own home.

Matthew looked him up and down, considering what Draco had said. He didn't trust the other young man with his sister as far as he could throw him, but damn it all he was tired of the squabbling. "Shall we then." As he was reaching for the handle he heard his sister yelling from the other side. "You traitor. Your not suppose to let the pig in here. I don't want him in here." Ignoring her protests he opened the door and stepped inside with Draco trailing behind him.

"You traitor." I hissed as Matthew walked in with Draco following closely behind him.

"No not a traitor. I took his wand just," he said as he plucked mine from my hand, "as I now have yours. You two are going to sort this out. Draco you're my best friend and a good one at that but she is my sister so that puts her higher on my list of priorities." Now turning back to look at me, "Hermione you are my sister and yes that means you are far more important, wipe that look off your face young lady, he is my best friend. Try to give him a chance to redeem himself in your eyes. I can understand that it won't be easy for either if you, but…. It has to be done. I am tired of hearing the two of you fight. I would like very much if I could spend time with you both, at the same time. But your constant fighting make that entirely too difficult."

"Young lady." I said with a hint of insult, "I'm only a full two measly minute's younger than you." I pointed out.

"Ah but your still younger than me. It really is fun being the oldest."

"I've more than figured that out with the number of time's that you've felt the need to point that out to me." Draco watched at we had our usual argument about his being older with a look that more than suggested that we had both lost our minds.

"Um… Hello?" Draco said form the corner. Matthew had stopped mid-sentence and was none too happy about it. "Can we get on with this before I lose my wits as you two have?"

I couldn't help myself; I just had to smile. I knew I shouldn't because it was Malfoy but I just couldn't resist. At least I had done better at resisting than Matthew he was doubled over with arms wrapped around himself and laughing like a loon. Smacking my brother I did my best to become serious, and failing miserably at it. "Stop laughing it wasn't that funny you moronic baboon." But of course that only made him laugh harder. Rolling my eyes I gestured that Malfoy have a seat and took one myself. "We'll just have to wait it out. He could go on like that for hours."

It became apparent that Malfoy had never seen Matthew quite so happy before. He had a baffled look on his face when he looked back at his dear friend. Seeing the way he looked at my brother, with worry and just a hint of fear, I decided that listening to and trying to forgive him and start over wouldn't kill me.

"He's going to be okay… right?" Draco asked apprehensively. He looked at me as if I were about to jump out and bite him.

"Oh he'll be fine. Just give the idiot a few moments and pay no attention to him. He'll stop at some point, take a few deep breaths and be as good as new." I answered as sweetly as I could.

Sure enough a few moments latter the laughter was beginning to subside. "Okay," Matthew said when he'd finally caught his breath, "Now then on to business. You do what ever needs to be done. I'll sit here and try to make sure you don't hurt each other… with words or other wise." Taking a seat between us, he looked form on to the other, waiting.

For several moments all we did was hum and try to get the other to start first. When Matthew realized what we were doing he looked over a Draco and gave him a look that clearly said, 'You came to her. You go first.' And rolling his eyes Draco did as he was told.

"I want to talk to you." He started and then abruptly stopped.

"I do believe we have already established that Malfoy." I answered coldly. I had already made up my mind to give him a chance, but I wasn't about to let him no so. I wanted to see him sweat.

And sweating he was. "Matthew spoke to me this evening and I have spent the better part of the night rolling his words around and… he's right. We need to sort out our problems before we all get ourselves in more trouble than is necessary. And he was right that it should be I who took the first step. Oh Merlin this is difficult." Hanging his head in his hands he struggled to find the right words, "I expected you to be all nice and pleased and say that we should just lay it all to rest. But the truth is that I've been a complete ass, worse actually, and it should be me who says we should have a do over." Snapping up he added in a rush, "But I'm not saying that it should just be forgotten, because I don't think that all I've done and said in the past can just go away, but I'm asking for a chance to redeem myself as Matthew put it." He waited for a moment and when I showed no emotion she looked at my brother with a pleading look in his eyes.

While Draco looked at Matthew, Matthew looked over at me. I simply smiled and looked form one to the other. The silence was killing me; but I liked watching Malfoy suffer because of my inattention. When a scream sounded from outside my bedroom door we all nearly jumped out of our skin.

I signaled for both of them to stay quiet.

"Who is it?" I asked as I watched my hands shake madly. "Who ever you are go away and leave me be, I want to sleep."

A string of curses could be heard from outside the door, but the person didn't answer. So I asked again, this time adding a little forcefulness to my voice.

Finally an answer came. "You little bitch you open this door before I curse you from one end of the country to the other." Bella's voice boomed from the other side as if she had magnified it; and I was sure she had done just that.

"No." I said defiantly.

"What?" came her answer.

"Leave me alone or else you whore and let me sleep. I've no time or patience for the likes of you." Anger was getting the better of me now and I was treading on shaky ground; but I was angry that she would try to sneak up on me in my sleep. Of all the low tricks to pull…

"You open this door or I will go and get my sister and her husband. They' will make you open this door you disgusting little tramp." I could tell she was biding her time until she could break through the wards.

Laughing, I decided that it was time to set the impertinent women on her ear. "You can stand there all night and try to get through but you wont I've made sure of that. So why don't you run along and get your relative's; it's not as if it will save your hide."

She screamed and I heard her stalk off. "Okay Matthew my broom is in the wardrobe you and Draco take it and get out of here. I'll call Tom and make sure that tart won't be trying to curse me again. And Draco I'm sorry that I'm doing this to your aunt but if I don't you and your parents will pay for her rashness."

"I understand." Draco said as he watched Matthew scramble about. "She needs it. Being one of his favorites has gone to her head and she needs to be deflated." Walking over to Matthew by the window he said, "We'll finish this latter." Then he hopped behind my brother and the two took off.

"Okay." I whispered to myself, "time to call daddy dearest." Hurrying over to the fire I took a piece of parchment and scribbled a plea for help with Bellatrix and then sent it on its merry way. Now all I could do was wait… and I was afraid it was going to kill me.

"Damn it all." Lucius said as he listened to the banging at his bedroom door. "Cissy I think your sister is trying to break the door down with her bare hands… go she what she wants."

"Why me?" his wife asked, her voice ruff with sleep.

"Because she's your sister." He stated plainly. Thankfully he heard no further argument; although he was sure he had heard his name and a string of curses that would have had her mother in a frenzy.

Narcissa drug herself to the door and unlocked it slowly. "Bella… has something gone wrong in that head of yours? It's…" turning to look over at the clock put a frightful scowl on her face, "Bella its two-thirty in the morning. You had better have a reasonable explanation for trying to break down the door and waking us in the process."

"The little tart had curse the doors to her rooms you can't get through, and damn it all I want through."

Narcissa cocked and eyebrow at her sister then turned toward her husband. "Lucius dear did you hear what Bella said?" she didn't have to ask the question though seeing as how he was already up and half dressed.

"Yes I heard her. I'll go and ask Gabriel why she has locked us out of her rooms." As tired as he was he, unlike his sister-in-law, was not stupid enough to anger the Dark Lords daughter. The situation had to be handled delicately; something Bella knew nothing about.

"Hear that Bella? He's going to sort it all out. Now go to bed and leave us in peace." With that she closed the door in her sisters face.

Tom Riddle raced back and forth, wearing a whole in the floor in the process. Some of his plans needed to be revised and he wasn't entirely sure where to make changes. So he was now pacing back and forth and back again trying to find a way around his newest conundrum. When the flames in the fire turned green he would have been the first to admit that he was more than a bit surprised.

But when he read the note that came fluttering out not a single person would have said he was angry or mad. No the Dark Lord was furious. The few of his followers who were with him that night quickly moved out of the way and bowed down as he passed, none of them had the courage to approach him let alone utter a single syllable.

I sat in my room waiting for the inevitable. Lucius would come and ask questions and try to keep his temper in check. Bella, if he aloud her to accompany him, would be cursing her every chance that she was given. Just a few hours before Matthew had told me that we would deal with the Malfoy's when the time came.

Well the time had come and I was not very happy about it. I paced from one side of the room to the other in an attempt to calm my nerves… it didn't work.

"Gabriel?" Lucius's voice sounded from outside the room.

'Oh dear!' I thought to myself, 'I'm not ready to deal with them.' But I swallowed my fear and walked to the door.

"Yes." I answered as if it were any other time.

"Why is that we can not touch the door to your rooms?" he asked in his silky calm voice.

"Because I was protecting myself from that creature you call a sister-in-law." I knew my answer my have been a little too honest but if I was going to dig my own grave I was going to do it my way not theirs.

Bella's voice came to my ears, "Why you little piece of filth! Come out here and we'll see whose laughing when this is over. You open this door before I…" but she never got to finish her sentence.

"Before you what Bellatrix?" my father's voice echoed through the hall and through out the house.

Ever so slowly I opened the door and looked toward him. When Bella only sputtered he asked the question again. Again she said nothing; in fact she seemed to have been robbed of the power to form any sound at all. I cautiously made my way toward Tom and upon reaching his side I turned and looked at the women, who just moments before had been threatening my life. Matthew poked his head out and Draco's pooped up just above his. The two joined Tom and I at the end of the hall. Matthew not even trying to hide the fact that he was happy that Tom was there or that, given the choice, he would flay the women alive. Draco tried not to smile but look as sober as possible. He was doing a fairly good job of it. It fooled Bella and Lucius but Matthew and I knew that he too agreed that the women needed to learn a lesson in humility.

Tom began to take a few threatening steps forward and Bella found the strength to put her spine up. "The… She warded her rooms and we could not enter. I feel the girl needs to be punished. She is a guest here…"

"Let me guess Bella. You thought you had the authority and the right to punish my daughter?" Tom asked the amusement showing plainly in her voice. Unfortunately for Bella she missed the underlying malice and anger that was hidden there.

Sighing, thinking she was about to win, Bella answered him, "Yes my Lord that is exactly right. I am your most faithful and I feel that the child needs to learn a lesson in manners." She stated rather matter-of-factly.

"Gabriel darling. How old are you again?" Tom asked as he turned to wait for my answer.

"Twenty-one father." I answered with a strong bite in my tone. I made it more than clear that I had already tried to handle the women myself.

"Hmm… she doesn't seem like a child to me Bella." Smiling slyly he said, "Bella come here." Smiling because she thought she had won she walked forward with an authority that was not hers to carry.

"Yes master?" this was it, she thought, she would finally be able to curse the little bitch.

"Crucio." And Bella found herself withering on the floor. I did my best not to laugh and managed a cruel smile instead. She was getting what she deserved, and I was like a child in a candy store.

When Tom lifted the curse he looked over at me and asked, "Now darling why did you ward your doors?"

"Because I knew that someone, especially her, would try to get back at Matthew and I for disappearing this afternoon. They all like Matthew good and well, but myself on the other hand… they would prefer I were still the mudblood. I didn't wish to take the chance and as you see I was right. Two in the morning is much too late for a friendly visit, don't you think so father?" Smiling my best smile I looked as innocent as a babe, but my eyes gave away the malice and hatred I felt for the women on the floor before us.

"I have to agree with you Gabriel. Lucius find another place for your wife's sister. I do not want her near my children… ever again. Are we understood?"

"Yes master. I will have her moved out by dawn."

"Good. Children I thought I would leave you some money while I'm here. I think you both would appreciate a little time away from the manor. Young master Malfoy you are free to join them." Kissing my forehead and patting my brother on the back, "Now I have work to do. Sleep well." And with that he left the house. Matthew Draco and I returned to my rooms while Lucius helped Bella up from the floor.

Matthew had said that we would deal with things when the time comes to deal with them. Thus far I don't think we'd been doing such a bad job of doing just that.

AN: okay I promised it would be longer and I kept it. I hope you like it because it took forever to write. Writer's block… it's sucked. But now I have everything back in order. Please review. Thanks.


End file.
